A Whole New World
by corgipaz
Summary: This is the continuation of Oh, Holy Night and Such A Night. Booth, Brennan and Parker get ready to spend their first family vacation together at Walt Disney World during Spring Break. Will Booth and Brennan get swept up in all the Disney magic?
1. Part of Your World

A/N: This is the third story for my little music named trilogy. If you haven't read the other stories before, I highly suggest you do, if for no other reason than to see how B&B got together and got to where they are going. First story is **Oh, Holy** **Night** followed by **Such A Night**. I hope you enjoy and please let me know your thoughts.

* * *

**Part of Your World**

The months flew by fast for the crime duo before their Sprint Break vacation to Disney World with Parker. In that time, they solved 12 cases and were ready for the much needed break. While the major details were set back in January with the travel agent, there were a few agenda items that needed to be finalized with Parker.

Brennan went into full on Disney planning mode. She joined a couple of different online forums and even sent questions to the Mom's Panel on the park's website. She read about lots of ideas and suggestions to get ready for a child's first trip to Disney World. It was now two weeks before their big trip in addition to Parker's weekend with Booth. Brennan had a couple of surprises up her sleeve.

The Booth boys were spending the night at her place this weekend because the plumbing was out again at Booth's apartment. Brennan was putting the final touches on the latest suggestion on getting the family excited for a trip to WDW thread she read.

She approached this trip with her anthropologist skill. She immersed herself into the world of Disney. She bought Disney animated movies and a few other items that she wanted to surprise them with tonight. She put some wrapped presents on the concrete island in the kitchen.

**BUZZ BUZZ**

Brennan picked up to her phone after hearing her text message alert.

"_**Picked up Parker, got the pizza and heading over now. Love U"**_

"_**Okay, I'll see you in 10 minutes. – Bones"**_

Brennan smiled as she got their drinks together and grabbed the paper plates for their movie night pizza. She had become part of the Booth's movie night. She knew that she had to get their favorites in order for them to enjoy the movie. So, she got movie theater popcorn and everyone's favorite candy. She was very excited to have this movie night.

* * *

She was putting the last of their drinks on the table when she heard Booth's key unlock the door.

"Bones, we're here!" Parker yelled as he ran over to give her a welcoming hug.

His father was right behind him with a grin that matched his son when he saw Brennan.

"Go wash your hands and we'll have dinner before the movie." Brennan said as she led Parker to the sink. Booth reached for her arm to pull her back to him for a proper hello.

"I missed you," Booth said before he gave her a quick kiss. Brennan kissed him back but swatted his hand away and told him to wash up too.

After everyone was seated and the food was served, the dinner conversation went to Parker's favorite topic, the trip.

"Bones, I did my own research like you told me. I want to make sure we go on a couple of rides, like the Tower of Terror, Mission Space, and Space Mountain for sure!" Parker said excitedly.

Booth laughed, "You got it, bub."

"I find that I would also like to go on the Dumbo ride and the teacups. These are must ride attractions according to everyone online." Brennan stated.

"Bones, if you want to ride Dumbo, then we will ride Dumbo. Right, Parker?" Booth asked his son.

Parker nodded his head with a charm grin that matched his father.

"Thank you, now if everyone is done, I have a couple of surprises for you both." Bones said as she took their plates away. Booth got up to put the rest of the pizza back in the fridge. Parker took the drinks to the kitchen for refills. While his father got the popcorn containers to fill with popcorn and M&M's so they can get everything ready for the movie by the time Bones returned.

Bones came out dressed in a Mickey Mouse tank top and matching flannel pants with a high ponytail and fuzzy socks. Her face was freshly scrubbed which made her look like she was 16 again. Like his very own teenage fantasy. Booth couldn't hide his smile even if he wanted. She was really a breath of fresh air, so happy and so full of life, love, and dance.

She pulled the gifts from the island and handed them to Booth and Parker. Parker of course ripped his open to reveal some Mickey PJs that were similar to hers. When Booth opened his, the contents matched Parker's.

"Thanks, Bones! I am gonna go change," Parker said as he ran out of the room.

"You should change too, Booth. You don't want to be the only one not in uniform." Bones teased.

Booth kissed her into silence. Bones melted into his arms then pulled away. "Booth go change, besides, you are the one that said Mickey and sex shouldn't be placed together." Brennan said with just a hint of flirt in her voice as she sashayed away from him.

* * *

After everyone was settled with their drinks and popcorn, they started their first movie of the night, Toy Story. Parker was on the floor wrapped in blankets and pillows while Booth and Brennan were on the sofa cuddled up against each other.

"I know I need to suspend my rational brain and just take this movie at face value. It is a story about toys coming to life and talking," She told Booth as if he never saw the movie before.

"There is a moral to the story that the children may or may not understand about understanding and accepting everyone's differences. The two characters are somewhat on opposite sides but come together in the end. When I read the synopsis, it reminded me of us in the beginning of our partnership." She finished as she snuggled deeper into his embrace.

* * *

Mid-way through the movie, Booth rubbed circles on her arm with his thumb. He thought of how far she had come since they first got together for a case. She was a little like Buzz Lightyear, talking a foreign language even though it was in English. They both had taken everything very literal but in the end understanding so much that previously were very unfamiliar to her. She adapted, she was always adapting.

She was a completely different person, even from that fateful night on the steps of the Hoover building. How could he ever have believed that she didn't have an open heart? He watched her with Parker and her planning this trip for them, her heart overflowed. Her moved her hair away from her face and kissed her temple.

Brennan who was engrossed in the movie actually enjoyed it. Although it was completely unrealistic, she had to admit that this cartoon has adult humor that she found funny. However, a certain someone was taking her attention away from the movie. She also found herself getting very aroused. She found it quite difficult to concentrate on the doll named Woody who was talking to a boy named Sid.

* * *

Once Toy Story was over, Parker took charge and put in the second movie in the trilogy. Brennan faked a yawn half way through the movie.

"I can't stay awake; you boys enjoy the rest of the movie. Parker, don't forget to brush your teeth before going to sleep." She reminded him and gave him a kiss on his blond curls.

"Night, Booth," she said before kissing him gently.

Booth watched her walk away again, and internally groaned a bit. He moved to sit next to his son, who was also falling asleep. After ushering him to the bathroom to follow Bones' orders of brushing his teeth, he tucked him to bed.

"Love you bub, see you in the morning. Want me to make some chocolate chip pancakes tomorrow?" Booth said as he kissed his son good night before closing the door behind him.

* * *

Booth walked into Brennan's bedroom as she finished her nightly routine which still him amazed him at how beautiful she really was inside and out. Brennan climbed into bed and allowed Booth use of the bathroom. He quickly brushed his teeth and flossed to get that last piece of popcorn that was bothering him.

When he was done, he slid under the covers next to her. "Hey babe, everything okay?"

"Not really," Brennan said sadly.

Immediately concerned, Booth pulled her into his arms. "What's wrong?"

"I need you and Mickey and Parker are in the way?" she pouted.

"Well, I can fix one thing," Booth said as he took off her tank. He took off her pants then his own. "See no Mickey"

"Do you feel comfortable having sex with your son the in next room?" She asked while opening her legs to allow him to move on top of her.

Booth just smiled and said "Oh, I am not having sex, I am just going to make the woman I love, very very happy."

He moved down her body kissing and licking his way down to her center.

"Oh, well in that case" she moaned as she arched into his awaiting mouth.

For the rest of the night, there was love and laughter all at a suitable decibel level so a certain boy wouldn't wake up.


	2. Whistle While You Work

**Whistle While You Work**

It was Friday at noon and Brennan had just finished dropping off her out-of-office report for Cam when she noticed Booth walking into the lab whistling. He wore casual clothing since they were leaving for Orlando in a few hours.

"Cam, if you need anything you can call me. However, I believe that Clark and Wendell can handle anything that may come up. Also, the FBI and Caroline know we are to not be bothered as I stated to ADD Hacker when we requested this leave."

"Hey guys! Bones, you ready? Let's go!" Booth said excitedly.

Booth quickly gave Brennan a kiss on the cheek before she headed to her office.

"Have a good time you two. Seeley give the mouse a hug from me," Cam teased.

"You know, Cam, I am in such a good mood even that won't bother me today," Booth beamed as he helped Brennan pack up. Booth could not keep his grin at bay, while he grabbed her coat and bag. He followed her with his hand on her lower back guiding her out of the lab.

* * *

As they headed to pick up Parker from school, Brennan began questioning Booth to ensure that he got everything from her apartment.

"Did you get the bags from the Parker's room?" Brennan questioned.

"Yes" Booth answered.

"What about the two bags on the island?"

"Those too, would you like me to stop so you can check the back?" Booth asked without frustration.

"No, I trust you. I just had some items in there for later." Brennan confessed. "I find that I have a copious amount of adrenaline about the trip. I am excited like I was the first time I went there with my family. Although, my father hated every minute of it, it was one of the last family vacations I had with my parents." Brennan said quietly.

Booth remained silent during Brennan's confession. He took her hand and gave it a squeezed before he kissed it.

"You are extraordinary, Temperance. And that is just one of the many things that I love about you. Now let's pick up my son and blow this popsicle stand." Booth said to lighten the mood.

Brennan composed herself just in time as Parker jumped in the car.

"Dad, let's go, we're gonna miss it," Parker was worried they were going to miss their flight.

"Relax buddy, we're not going to miss the plane. Now, call your mom and let her know we picked you up and that you'll call her again before we board the plane," Booth said as he put the car in drive and headed towards the airport.

* * *

They arrived at the airport in plenty of time to get some snacks while waiting to board their plane. Booth still couldn't believe that he was finally going on a trip first class. It was all about the leg room, he thought as he stretched his legs while everyone was getting situated.

Bones and Booth had one row while Parker sat across from them.

"Dr. Brennan, the flight will be taking off in about 10 minutes, we should arrive in Orlando about 5:10pm," the male United Airlines attendant told her. "Can I get you anything before take off?" he asked.

"No, thank you" Brennan replied before pulling out Parker's iPod. She had loaded it up with some of the Disney movies that she had purchased to keep him occupied on the way down to Orlando.

This woman, who said she was no good with kids, loved his son and wanted to give him the best memories of this shared vacation. Bones had no clue that everything she did for his son made Booth fall in love with her all over again. Booth took a look at his family and sighed with contentment. He had a feeling that he was going to be amazed a million times over before this trip was over.

While Parker started 'Cars' on his iPod and Bones opened her travel book, Booth called Rebecca once more before they left so she wouldn't worry. He promised to call when the landed. Booth turned off his phone, shyly took Brennan's hand before closing his eyes for the over two hour flight.

* * *

Just as the attendant promised, they landed in Orlando at little after 5pm. While the boys headed toward baggage claim, Brennan pulled out her phone that had their rental car information. When she found the Alamo Rent-A-Car kiosk, she entered the confirmation number.

By the time she was done, Parker was bouncing up and down looking at everyone who seemed to be headed to the same destination.

"Booth, we just need to pick up the keys and then we can leave." Brennan told him. She looked at Parker and asked "Do you have to go to the restroom? You seem to be doing the 'bathroom dance' that Angela does."

Both Parker and his father laughed, "NOOOOO Bones, I'm sooooo excited, can we leave now?"

"Yes, Parker once we have all of our belongings. Do we have everything?" she asked. Parker nodded and the trio walked to pick up the keys to the Tahoe.

* * *

"Oh My Gawd! We're really here! I can't believe it… I love you guys!" Parker screamed from the back of the SUV as they approached the Walt Disney World sign that read 'Where Dreams Come True'.

Both, Booth and Brennan laughed. Booth looked at Bones and mouthed, "Thank you for this."

Brennan just smiled and said "You're welcome."

Once they were parked and walking into the Animal Kingdom Lodge to check in, Booth blew out a whistle "WOW! Bones, this place huge! It's amazing!"

"Yes, Booth, I know. That is why I picked this resort for lodging. Also, for guests staying at this particular resort, we are able to have a morning safari ride to view the animals in their morning rituals. I thought it would be quite educational for Parker as well as enjoyable. So I booked it for Sunday morning if you agree with that."

"Of course I do," he said as he kissed her cheek.

"Guys, enough with the kissing already, we're next to check in, let's go!" Parker whined.

"Welcome to the Animal Kingdom Lodge. Can I help you?" asked the front desk cast member, Lydia, with a smile.

As Lydia was finishing up she said "Now, these are your 'Keys to the World Mr. Booth. Please be sure to keep this close to you at all times. They are hotel room keys as well as park passes and the credit card that you used to purchase your vacation package is linked so, this will also serve as a credit card instead of your own."

"Really, that's cool!" Booth was impressed.

"Yes, sir. Also, since you are in the one of the suites, just let us know where your car is parked and we will retrieve your luggage and send it up to the room."

Booth told her where they were parked as Lydia called over another cast member to assist with the bags.

"Welcome home, Booth family. Enjoy your stay here at Walt Disney World and have a magical day" Lydia said again with a warm smile.

Booth said his thanks and they headed to their room on the 4th floor. As they walked through the lobby, Parker and Booth were amazed at the detail. Various brown, cream and black fabrics mixed with colorful pillows and warm rich carved wooden furniture made the lobby that felt welcoming. The ceiling was adorned with red white and black chandeliers that looked like they were made of baskets and masks against the wooden ceiling.

As they walked into the elevator, the trio could really not contain their excitement. As they headed to fourth floor where their suite was, Parker ran to the door and waited until Booth could opened the door.

"BONES! OH MY GAWD! WOW!" Parker yelled.

Booth looked at Bones and simply asked, "What did you do?"


	3. Kiss the Girl

**Kiss the Girl**

"Bones, what did you do?" Booth asked again with a smile as they walked in the room.

"I may have made a phone call to the florist for a welcome basket for Parker from Mickey Mouse." Brennan confessed.

Booth first noticed a 22" Mickey and Minnie plush pair, a blanket with Parker's name on it, and a Mickey Mouse - themed welcome package. High on the wall was a welcome banner.

"Dad, look! Rice Krispy treats shaped as Mickey and they're covered in chocolate for the ears!" Parker squealed.

Booth was so thrilled to see Parker in full Disney mode. It was hard for him not to join in the excitement. "And popcorn, too," Booth laughed as he picked up a autograph book signed by Mickey himself.

Brennan looked around the room awed. She had studied the Disney characters so she would not accidentally confuse the characters too much. So Parker was surprised when she told him to look for Tinker Bell's shadow.

"There it is!" Parker exclaimed. "Thanks Bones, this is the best day ever," he continued as he went over to hug her and give her a big kiss on her cheek.

Booth again was just floored at the sight. They hadn't even been to the parks yet and magic was already all around them all because of a special forensic anthropologist who held his heart.

Brennan looked over to Booth who was headed their way and gave the two people he loved the most a big bear hug. He pulled Brennan more towards him to give her a kiss on the lips hoping it conveyed all the love he had for her.

It did.

"Okay, troops, my stomach is growling. What is on the Booth Family vacation agenda for dinner?" Booth rubbed his abdomen for greater emphasis. "This was actually a free day just in case we had any delays. What would you like to do? The only thing that I request is that we don't go to the park because that will interfere with our schedule."

"Parker what would you like to do? I am sure we can order pizza or room service. There are also two fine establishments downstairs Jiko and Boma. Jiko is more of a restaurant while Boma is a buffet."

"BOMA" the boys said together.

Bones laughed, "Let me guess, buffet equals all you can eat?"

* * *

"Yup! Let's go" Parker said as he pulled on Bones' hand leaving his father to shake his head and follow.

As they headed back from dinner, Brennan was very satisfied with the vegetarian options that Boma had to offer. Booth and Parker on the other hand were not thrilled with the African themed restaurant and were sulking a bit.

"So, is it a safe assumption to say that you did not enjoy the cultural food the buffet had to offer?" Bones questioned.

Parker hung his head and mumbled "Yeah, I didn't like it, Bones. I'm sorry. I tried the pepper steak but I think I still want pizza."

"Parker, why are you sorry? I am so proud that you tried the food before you passed judgment," she said as she hugged him.

"Let's order some pizza and get ready for tomorrow." Booth suggested.

After the pizza arrived and was consumed, Brennan took out her planner to go over tomorrow's activities. She went over the plan for the week. Saturday was Magic Kingdom, Sunday was Animal Kingdom.

"We won't be staying at the Animal Kingdom the entire day." Brennan announced.

Booth whined, "Why?"

"Well, I guess I could change the plans, but I thought you would like to see the Atlanta Braves training camp. They are playing the Phillies on Sunday. If you rather not, I can cancel my massage at the spa." Bones said.

"The Phillies! Dad, I am okay not seeing all of Animal Kingdom! This is awesome!" Parker ran around the room dancing.

"Bones, I love you!" Booth moved over to her and kiss his girl soundly.

Laughing Brennan told the boys, "Okay calm down and Parker get ready for bed. Booth, help me clean this up."

"You got it, Bones," Parker ran to the second bedroom in the suite.

Booth started to throw away the napkins and the pizza box, putting the left over pizza in the little fridge.

"Bones, how am I ever going to repay you for all of this?" Booth wondered out loud.

"Oh, I can think of a couple of things," Brennan said as she ran her hand up his chest and around his neck. She pulled him into a deep kiss.

"I love you, Booth." She said as she broke the kiss to walk into their room.

"Go to sleep, Parker," his dad yelled from the living room.

"I'm too excited to sleep," Parker yelled back through the door.

"Too bad, sleep now" Booth yelled back to Parker then followed Bones into their room.

* * *

By the time morning came around, everyone woke up before the wake up call. It didn't take them long to take showers and get dressed. While Brennan packed some light snacks and water bottles that she bought at the little store in the lobby, Booth made sure they had the camera, back up batteries and memory cards. Parker was in charge of the other essentials such as sun block, the ride check off list that he made and the Mickey autograph book. At first, Parker didn't want to get the characters autographs but when his dad and Bones thought it would be fun, he quickly changed his tune.

With everything and one accounted for they were off the Magic Kingdom. They went through the parking booths with ease since a perk of staying on a Disney property was free parking. Booth turned into the Goofy parking lot, then got their bags.

Brennan took a picture of where they were parked so it would be easy to remember at the end of the day.

"Parker, turn around and smile for the camera" Brennan ordered.

"Bones, why do you want to take a picture of Parker in the middle of the parking lot? There is nothing here but cars?" Booth asked.

"Booth, you know as well as anyone something could happen. I want to ensure that we have an updated photo of Parker each day we go into the parks should we get separated and need to put a missing child bulletin with the local security." Bones said frankly. "Now smile, Parker."

Booth felt his heart constrict. He knew things like this happened but he was embarrassed that he didn't think of it. What kind of parent was he that he didn't think to take a picture of his child before entering a large place where anything can happen.

They waited for the tram to take them to the front of the park.

"Parker, do you want to go on the monorail or the ferry to get to there?" Bones asked.

"Uhhh, the ferry! We can take the train on the way back tonight," Parker choose.

"Okay then let's go this way," Brennan lead the way to the direction of a crowd starting to board the ferry.

Once they got on the boat, Parker wanted to be at the front of the ferry to see where they were going. As they got underway to their destination, the wind blew through Brennan's hair lightly disturbing her ponytail. As they passed the other hotels and headed for the Magic Kingdom, Parker could barely stand still. He was vibrating with anticipation.

"Look Dad! Bones, look! There is it, there's the castle! We're really here, can you believe it?" Parker asked excitedly.

Booth and Brennan began to share in Parker's excitement. They both matched his grin as they saw Cinderella's castle come into focus. It was going to be a magical day and it hasn't even started yet.

**A/N:** Thank you to **ProfJMarie** for editing ;) Also a special thank you to those that alerting my story or myself. Also thank you to those that reviewed, your comments are very much appreciated.


	4. Someday My Prince Will Come

AN: Special thanks to ProfeJMarie for her wonderful editing skills.

**Someday My Prince Will Come**

Brennan, Booth and Parker entered the Magic Kingdom. Their first stop was to the customer service center, better known as City Hall, for the Booth boys' special _First Visit_ buttons.

"Now, I expect you and Parker to wear these buttons all day," Brennan teased lightheartedly.

"Anything you want Bones," he kissed her cheek before holding her hand to walk down Main Street USA.

"Bones, do you have the camera? I wanna take a picture of you and Dad with the castle behind you." Parker said excitedly.

Brennan took out the camera and handed it to Parker. Booth pulled her into a tight hug while he smiled at the camera. Parker counted, "1….2….3"

When Parker got to three, Booth surprised Brennan by dipping her into a kiss. Parker took the picture but was giggling away at Brennan's expression.

A park employee with a vest that said "PhotoPass" came up to the family.

"Hi! Would you like me to take your picture so all of you can be in it?" he offered showing him his camera.

"Yeah, that would be great, thanks!" Booth said.

"Do you have a PhotoPass card?" the photographer asked.

"No, but we would like to obtain one, if possible," Brennan said as the photographer handed her a card after he scanned it.

The trio stood together and smiled for the camera with castle behind them in all its glory.

"You have a beautiful family," the man said.

"Thank you," Booth said.

* * *

The morning seemed to pass pretty quickly. Parker wanted to ride Space Mountain before the lines got too long. Luckily, they sped through the line and boarded the roller coaster without too much of a wait. Once at the landing, the three of them were locked and loaded into the car. Before they knew it they were plummeting into darkness with neon lights flashing as they rode the rails. Parker laughed the entire ride along with Booth and Brennan.

* * *

When the ride was over, Parker told them he wanted to ride it again.

"Bub, not yet, we haven't even seen the park yet," his father said.

"Parker, here are our tickets. Go get us some fast passes and we can come back later. Does that sound satisfactory?" Brennan compromised with Parker.

As Parker ran to get the passes that allowed them to come back at a later time to ride Space Mountain again, Booth took Brennan's hand and led her to a bench. He pulled her into an innocent kiss.

"Bones, I can't thank you enough for this trip. I still wish you would let me pay you back," Booth started to tell her. When Brennan was about to argue with him, he put a figure to her lips. "However, the next vacation we have I am paying for it. Got it?"

Brennan smiled behind his finger then kissed it, "Yes I got it."

Parker ran back just in time to see his father and Bones separate from their embrace.

Brennan smiled at Parker and asked "Are you ready for the teacups? I have read that you can get motion sickness from it and find myself eager to see if we can make your father sick."

"Ohhhh no, I am NOT going on that one!" Booth barked out with a laugh.

"Are you fowl?" Bones teased.

"Fowl? No, Bones I am not chicken. I just don't see the point in ruining a perfectly good breakfast if I upset my stomach for a two minute ride." Booth explained.

"Chicken!" Parker called his father.

"Parker, trust me, you don't want to mess with your old man right now!" Booth laughed.

* * *

Brennan and Parker stood in line for the teacups while Booth stood on the other side of the pavilion waiting for them to enter the ride. He took out the camera as they approached a yellow teacup with pink markings. Once everyone was seated, the ride started off slowly yet Parker already started turning the steering wheel. Booth zoomed in on Brennan face as she let her inner child come out through her laughter. Booth then focused the camera on Parker who was laughing at Brennan.

After a couple of more shots of Booth's two favorite people in the world, he just enjoyed watching them have a blast. They were two peas in a pod, laughing and enjoying the moment. The sight before him was permanently imprinted in his brain. He would cherish for a very long time.

* * *

When the ride was over, Parker and Brennan joined Booth by a pair of trees.

"Dad, you totally missed out!" Parker exclaimed.

"No, buddy, I didn't," Booth smiled and ruffled his son's hair. "So Bones, what is next on the agenda?"

"I read that we needed to go to Toon Town, where we can take pictures with of the mascots," Brennan said.

"Characters, Bones, not mascots," Parker teased.

Brennan smiled knowing full well it wasn't the correct terminology.

* * *

The three of them were in line for picture with a famous Disney Princess and her beau. Parker was the first one to be ushered into the greeting room. Brennan gave the photographer the PhotoPass card and their personal camera so they could get pictures of Parker and Cinderella. Cinderella bent down to give Parker a kiss on his cheek for the picture. He was so thrilled that Booth had to laugh.

Brennan moved to get out of the way so Booth and Parker could take a picture together with Cinderella, when she felt someone grab her hand.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Brennan asked while pulling her hand away from a very handsome brown haired man, dressed in a baby blue suit with a red sash. His blue eyes sparkled as he smiled at her.

"Why, beautiful lady, it is I, Prince Charming" he said before grabbing her hand again to kiss it before getting down on bended knee for a picture.

"Oh," Brennan managed to squeak out. Prince Charming got up and kept caressing Brennan's hands in his gloved ones while looking straight into her eyes.

Booth noticed Prince Charming becoming a little too friendly. In fact if he didn't know any better he would say that Prince Charming was flirting with Bones as he pulled Bones into a tighter hug while smiling at the camera for another photo.

"Back up buddy, this Princess is mine, got it?" Booth asked in a firm yet underlying deadly voice.

"Prince Charming, please excuse my boyfriend. He seems to feel the need to be his usual alpha male self even in a pretend setting as this. Thank you for the lovely time. Good bye now." Brennan said and smiled to the Disney employee as she ushered the Booth boys out of the room.

* * *

Once the three of them were out of the pavilion and into the crowded street, Brennan began her questioning.

"Booth, what was that all about, really?" Brennan asked somewhat embarrassed that Booth made a scene.

Booth stopped walking and faced Brennan, who also stopped in order to discuss what happened.

"Nothing, well, Prince boy back there was hitting on you and I didn't like it." Booth confessed.

"Booth, he was just being friendly. Besides, his name is indicative of his charming nature." Brennan rationalized.

"Well, charming doesn't involve putting your hand on someone's girlfriend's butt," Booth accused.

"Booth, no one did that, he just kissed my hand for the camera. It was just in fun." Brennan said blowing off Booth's comment.

Booth grabbed her, pulled her tightly to him and kissed her. "Beat that Prince Boy!"

Brennan slapped Booth's arm in jest before she started walking again leaving Booth to follow. Brennan noticed that Parker wasn't waiting for them so she started to search the crowd. Booth also surveyed the crowd in search of his son.

"Booth, where's Parker?"

"I'm sure he's here. I mean he was just here," Booth reasoned.

Brennan began calling his name. Booth walked faster head of Brennan but to no avail.

"Parker! Parker!" Booth yelled from the middle of the crowd while turning around in circles looking for his son.

Parker was nowhere to be found.


	5. Beauty and the Beast

**AN: Again, special thanks to ProfeJMarie for proofing this and to GCatsPJs for always encouraging me. For those that have alerted my story, I am grateful. For those who review, I am honored. Hope you enjoy this update and hope to hear your thoughts.**

**Beauty and the Beast**

Booth and Brennan looked at each other. Booth felt ice cold fear start to flow through his veins. It started from his heart and went straight to his legs and arms. That feeling of panic and dread that engulfed him, just like that day Howard Epps went after Parker.

Brennan could see the fear fill Booth's eyes. She placed a hand on his arm and took a deep breath.

"Booth, we will find him. You look out here and I'll go back inside the shop to see if he is shopping or something, alright?" Brennan said as she told him of their next steps needed.

"We will meet right back here in just a few minutes," Brennan added before running into the store.

* * *

Booth snapped himself out of the fear and forced himself to think like a cop. He began searching the other attractions around Toon Town such as Mickey Mouse's house, Minnie Mouse's house as well as a kiddie rollercoaster. Parker was not there.

He went back down south, passed the pavilion where Brennan was looking for Parker, back around until he was at the opening section of Fantasyland. Parker was nowhere to be seen. Booth quickly went back to the pavilion to see Brennan coming out of the shop. She shook her head when she saw him, alerting him that she did not locate Parker.

It had been about 10 minutes since they had last seen Parker. When Booth got close enough to talk to Brennan, she began to speak.

"I didn't see him in the store or in line for another picture." Brennan said.

"Bones, where is he?" Booth asked in a shaky voice that was barely above a whisper.

"Booth, I understand you are scared but we will find him, I promise," Brennan said with conviction.

Something snapped inside Booth.

"Bones, don't! You have no idea how I feel right now, ok, you are not a parent! So, please do not say you know how I feel," Booth said with a disgust and anger mixed with guilt for losing Parker.

Brennan was taken back at his words. He cut her to the quick. Rationally she knew he was lashing out at her because he was deathly frightened. She needed to be the level headed one right now since it was obvious that Booth was not.

She was hurt but she put that aside and did the next logical thing. She walked away from Booth to find the first park employee she could find. Brennan needed to keep moving and ignore the pain that Booth caused her with his words even if there was truth to them. She had to keep moving, finding Parker was the top priority. 'Her feelings were not the priority' she thought as she walked away. After just a few seconds, Booth, not knowing what to do next, followed her.

"Hello, can I assist you with something today?" a red headed girl with a big smile greeted Brennan.

"Yes, we have an emergency for a missing person. We seemed to have lost our son. He's been missing for about 10 minutes. The last place we saw him was when we were exiting the PhotoPass line for Prince Charming and Cinderella. He's 10 years old and about 4' 8". I took a picture of him this morning. Can you help us find him?" Booth heard Brennan telling the girl that they lost their son. His heart broke again at hearing her description of Parker.

Brennan passed the picture of Parker to the Magic Kingdom cast member, who put an immediate notification with the park security. An all park bulletin was sent out with all the main information.

Booth looked around at how fast the notification was sent and how he could see other employees outside began to search for his son.

* * *

What seemed like hours but in actuality maybe an additional 15 minutes, Booth and Brennan were told to follow another cast member, Donna, who was wearing one of the Main Street costumes.

"Mr. Booth, we believe we found your son, if you wouldn't mind following me back to Main Street, we will reconnect you with him at the Lost Children Center," Donna explained.

"Thank you, Donna," Brennan said gratefully.

"You are welcome. Also, as a rule, there are never any lost children at Disney World, there are only lost parents." She said with a twinkle in her eye to help ease the parents who had calmed down.

* * *

When Booth and Brennan entered the center, they saw Parker sitting in a chair watching Monsters, Inc. on the TV.

"Dad! Bones! Where were you guys? I thought you were right behind me?" Parker said as he got up to hug his father and Bones.

Booth ignored the question and asked the same of his son.

"I was about to get in line for Space Mountain since our fast pass time came up. You were right behind me when I looked at you so I thought you followed me over there. Then, I thought maybe I walked too fast for you both so I waited. After 10 minutes or so when you didn't show up, I went to a worker and told them that I couldn't find you, just like Bones told me to if we were ever separated." Parker explained.

Booth gave his son another huge hug before looking at Bones to thank her. Bones' eyes were filled with tears. She pulled Parker into a fierce hug and kissed the top of his head as her eyes closed and the tears fell from her eyes.

Brennan pulled Parker away from her and whispered in his ear, "You did the right thing but you still gave me a scare that I will need time to recover from. Promise me that you will stay close to us."

"I promise, Bones" Parker said as he hugged her back.

Booth heard the words Brennan told Parker and his heart clenched as his earlier words flooded back into his memory. Regret filled him just as much as the panic that filled him half an hour earlier. His first thought was that he needed to talk to Bones and fast.

"Bub, I need to talk to Bones really quick. Can you wait right here?"

"Sure, Dad," Parker replied.

Booth led Bones to a corner of the room with his hand on the small of her back. Booth noticed that Brennan's back was stiff.

"Bones, I'm an ass. I am very sorry for what I said earlier. I hope you can forgive me?" Booth looked at her with a sincere apology in his eyes. He searched her face to try and read her.

Brennan examined him with her analytical eye as she listened to Booth's apology. She gathered her thoughts before she spoke.

"While your comments were correct as I am not a mother much less Parker's mother, I find that your words were hurtful since I do love Parker as much as I can. I would say as my own but since I have no direct knowledge of how much I could love my own child I cannot say that honestly." Brennan confessed.

"Bones, I was scared and I took it out on you. That is not okay. I already knew you loved Parker but this vacation has surpassed it."

"Booth, I agree it was not okay. However, right now I feel the need for some time and space but I don't want to hurt Parker. So, I propose that you and Parker ride Space Mountain and I will meet you within an hour in front of the Dumbo ride. I would like to buy some items for Amy's children. This will give me time to chill down. I still love you and I am not running away. I am going to lick my metaphorical wounds." Brennan squeezed his hand before she continued. Booth knew he was on thin ice and didn't even correct her on the chill down versus cool down.

"One more thing, ever tell me that again and I will personally kick your ass. Then I'll have you work with Daisy for three cases." Brennan said as she walked out of the center as Booth stared after her.


	6. A Spoonful of Sugar

**A Spoonful Of Sugar**

Booth and Parker walked back to Tomorrowland to ride Space Mountain before their Fastpass expired. On the way, Booth explained to his son that Bones wanted to do some shopping and didn't feel up for another ride. He was thankful that Parker didn't have any questions.

"Dad, you ok?" Parker asked when they were in line.

"Yeah, why?" Booth asked back.

"Well, you aren't smiling? I thought you loved this ride," Parker said with concern.

"I'm fine, bub, I am just thinking about Bones and wished she was with us," Booth confessed.

"Me too, so we will just have to ride it again with her," Parker planned.

Booth didn't want to say anything about how he really felt about Bones at the moment. He was too mad at himself for how he reacted to his girlfriend when Parker went missing. Mainly, he was embarrassed at his actions. How could he ever have uttered those words to his Bones? She created this whole experience for his son, for them as a family. She planned this trip with Parker and still managed to keep some surprises under wraps. Bones may not know it but she did love his son like her own. Shit! She called Parker "our" son to the Disney World staff. Booth scolded himself for missing that detail when trying to get help.

He was going to make it up to her. He just needed a plan. The Booth boys were charming and Bones couldn't resist them both when they turned on the Booth charm.

"Hey Park, what do you say we do something special for Bones?" Booth proposed his plan to his son.

* * *

Brennan needed some time to cool off. Actually, she just needed time to lick her wounds and sulk for bit. She went into a couple of stores and bought some items for her nieces. When she was done shopping for the girls, Brennan decided to head over the Dumbo ride while she waited for the boys to meet up with her. As she sat down on a bench, Brennan was happy to observe the families as they explored the park.

She noticed happy couples, frustrated families, babies laughing, babies crying, teenagers fighting with siblings, and teenagers ignoring parents. She saw all sorts of cultures and heard all sorts of languages. People really did travel from everywhere to visit this place. Brennan was just starting to relax when she remembered the fear in Booth's eyes. The fear had gripped her so completely, but she had known she had to put it away and get to the job of finding Parker. That had been the most important thing.

Brennan thought back to Booth's words that were said out of fear and frustration.

"_You have no idea how I feel right now, ok, you are not a parent! So, please do not say you know how I feel."_

No, she wasn't Parker's mother but she was a maternal figure in his village that Booth created. She wasn't a parent_**,**_ but that was because she abandoned her plans for a child when Booth's tumor was discovered. Brennan took a deep breath again to clear her head when she noticed a younger couple with two boys in a double stroller. One was a young preschool aged boy about three or four and the other was an infant boy. Brennan judged from the size of the head that the child was about 6 to 7 months old. They wore matching Mickey Mouse shirts and looked like an advertisement for a Walt Disney World vacation.

The older boy was very sweet to, who she assumed, was his little brother. He held his hand while he talked about flying elephants. She heard the little boy tell the baby that elephants only flew in Disney World because this was place was magical. She was so engrossed in the innocent interaction of the boys that she didn't hear or see Parker run up to give her a big hug.

"Bones! We missed you! That second ride was better than the first one! Right, Dad?" Parker said excitedly.

Booth tried to gauge Bones to see if she was holding a grudge or if she forgave him. He thought he noticed a longing in her eyes for just a moment_**,**_ but was gone in seconds. He wondered if he didn't imagine it.

Bones turned to Parker and gave him another hug and a kiss on his head. "Sorry I missed it_**,**_ but I had to get some items for my brother's little girls and that smoothie seemed to have upset my stomach a bit. However, I feel much better," Brennan said when she rose from the bench. "Now, I am ready to ride the flying elephants."

Brennan slipped her hand into Booth's as they gathered their stuff before they entered the line for Dumbo. Parker was in front of Brennan and Booth behind her. While waiting in line, Brennan leaned against Booth and closed her eyes and just enjoyed the sound of laughter and the rise and fall of Booth's chest.

Booth felt Bones relax into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She had this soft smile as she closed her eyes and he knew they were okay.

* * *

After riding Dumbo and Space Mountain for a third time, the trio got hungry. Booth went to get something to eat and told Parker to wait with Bones. They grabbed one of the tables outside next to the snack stand where Booth was getting some food.

"Bones?"

"Yes, Parker?"

"I'm really sorry, if I made you worry this morning. I thought you were right behind me." Parker said with guilt.

"I know, just please make sure to let us know where you are going at all times. Your father and I catch some very bad people and we fear that someone will retaliate and try and hurt you. I know your father worries about that and so do I." Bones said as she leaned into his personal space.

"I love you, Parker and just the thought of someone hurting you scares me immensely."

"I love you too_**,**_ Bones. I can't tell you how happy I am that you are Dad's girlfriend."

"And why is that?" Brennan asked.

"It's because you make my dad happier than Hannah did. He smiled with her_**,**_ but he laughs and smiles with you. My mom said that his smile reaches his eyes now. I know that it is early and you don't believe in marriage, but if you ever change your mind, I would love for you to be my step mom. I just thought you should know that," Parker said before he hugged her.

Booth who was standing a few feet away heard his son's confession. He blinked back some tears before clearing his throat.

"Hey guys, I brought fuel!" Booth tried to cover the emotion from his voice after seeing his two loves of his life share a moment.

Booth held a turkey leg, three lemonades and a sweet pretzel for Brennan.

"WOW! That thing is huge," Parker yelled about the turkey leg.

Brennan had read to the Booth boys that Disney had turkey legs that everyone raved about when they first started planning their trip. The boys both agreed that getting one was on their 'must do' list.

Brennan_**,**_ on the other hand_**,**_ just shook her head when Booth and Parker started in on the leg.

"Did you know that Disney sells about 1.5 million turkey legs every year? Just to put that in perspective for you two, that would be about 7 turkey legs for every man, woman and child that lives in Orlando, Florida. Each of these monstrous bird legs weighs in at 1.5 pounds and they supposedly come from 40-50 pound turkeys. That means that each leg is about 1,092 calories. This equates to almost a day's worth of fat intake and two days worth of sodium."

Both Booth and Parker stopped chewing to look at her. Brennan innocently took a sip of her lemonade.

"What?"

"So does that mean you want to share this amazing turkey leg with us?"

"Booth, you know I am a vegetarian, no meat means no turkey," Bones was confused by his question.

"Never mind, babe, never mind."

"You know this sweet cream cheese pretzel is very tasty, want some?" Brennan asked.

"I'll try some," Parker said.

* * *

After they had finished their snack, Brennan threw their trash away and reviewed their agenda. They were a bit off schedule, but it was nearing time for the afternoon parade.

The family made their way back to Main Street USA, where Brennan read that parade watching was a must in that area. Once they found some space to sit and wait for the parade to start, Brennan pulled out some more sun block so they could reapply. The Florida sun was quite different than DC, so she made everyone lather up again.

Brennan was finishing up her face when Booth patted her nose.

"You missed a spot," he said before giving her a quick kiss.

"Thanks," she said smiling back up at him.

The music began to play throughout the park as the parade started. Brennan felt excitement as she got her first glimpse of Mickey Mouse. She grabbed Booth's hand again and squeezed.

She smiled as she thought that the little boy who said that this place is magic might have been on to something. Because for the first time in a very long time, she felt like a kid again, happy, loved and protected.

Booth was at peace compared to this morning. He couldn't wait for tonight to surprise Bones with the help of some Disney magic.


	7. Can You Feel the Love Tonight

**Can You Feel the Love Tonight  
**

It was a long day for the trio. After a full day of rides, pictures, parades, and food, their first day at the Magic Kingdom was coming to a close.

Brennan knew that the park had fireworks, but since they were planning to come back later in the week, she suggested that they call it a night. Parker_,_ who was acting tired, agreed with Brennan so they headed out of the park. They followed the crowd towards the monorail instead of the ferry that they took in the morning.

Booth was excited as his plan was in action and right on schedule. Parker was giving his best acting ever, which in turn caused Brennan to agree to leave the park earlier than planned.

They entered the monorail along with other park guests, eager to go home. When the monorail stopped at the Grand Floridian, Booth gave Parker a nod. The Booth boys took Brennan's hand and lead her out of the train.

"Booth, what are you doing?" Bones asked_**,**_ confused.

Parker started to giggle as Brennan was a bit speechless; she didn't know what was going on.

"Babe, we have a surprise for you. Parker, you stay here with Bones. I will be right back," Booth said before giving Bones a quick kiss on the cheek and heading into the hotel.

After a few minutes, Booth returned with a big grin on his face and a little bag.

"You guys ready?" Booth asked as he clapped his hands.

"Booth, what did you do?"

He just smiled as he turned her around, pulled a tie out of the bag to cover her eyes. Parker just smiled and gave his dad a thumb up.

Booth leaned over to whisper in Brennan's ear, "Just remember that Parker and I love you and enjoy this little surprise."

He placed a light kiss against her jaw and breathed in her shampoo that was so distinctly Bones.

He looked over at Parker and gave him the signal to follow him while he led Brennan out of the hotel.

* * *

They followed the path that directed them to the boat dock. Booth left Brennan with Parker while he went to talk to the captain of the 25' pontoon. Booth finished his conversation and went back to join Brennan and his son.

"Okay Bones, I need you to hold my hand because it is a little tricky getting up here." He said as he guided her up to the boat.

Brennan was smiling and laughing as she grabbed Booth's and went up a stair or two. She tried to decipher the clues around her. She felt the light breeze against her face and could smell and hear the water lapping against something. Brennan concluded that was only logical that they were about to board a watercraft of some kind.

Once everyone was aboard, Booth gave Brennan a kiss on the lips. Brennan pulled Booth into a deeper kiss that expressed her excitement for Booth's surprise.

"Guys, seriously, I am right here!" Parker teased.

Booth and Brennan laughed at Parker's comment knowing that he was kidding.

"Mr. Booth, we are ready to go. Please have everyone put on their life vests," the captain said before walking back to the front of the boat.

"Booth, where are we?" Brennan asked as she touched the tie.

Booth helped Brennan take off the make shift blind fold. "Surprise!"

Brennan looked around to see that they were the only people on the boat that were not part of the crew.

"Booth?"

"We thought since you did this vacation for us that we would surprise you to a special outing," Booth explained. "This is the Wishes Cruise. We are sail out on the lagoon to see the fireworks and we have the whole boat to ourselves. We are going to enjoy a nice meal and fireworks."

Brennan was touched. Booth was a romantic so it was no surprise that he still managed to find the time to do something as wonderful as this. Some part of her also knew that he wanted to make up for earlier in the day.

After putting on her life jacket, Brennan reached for Booth's hand. The three of them went to sit inside the cabin of the pontoon where dinner was waiting for them.

The family sat down to enjoy some of the best food they have ever tasted.

* * *

It was almost time for the Wishes fireworks show to begin. The captain announced that he was about to turn off the lights so they enjoy the fireworks against the night sky.

Parker was asked to join the captain at the helm of the boat while Bones and Booth stayed alone at the back.

"Dad, can I go?"

"Sure, just make sure not to touch anything and listen to Captain Jack," Booth warned.

"I won't," Parker yelled as he walked to the front_**.**_

The couple smiled at each other then took their seats as the music began to play over the speakers. The show began with a child's voice reciting "Star Light, Star Bright". The voice filled the air as a single white firework sailed across the black sky signaling the start of the show.

Powerful booms echoed in the air as flashes of pinks, blues, greens and whites filled the sky. Brennan leaned into Booth's back as they looked over the lagoon. Booth held Brennan as close to himself as possible.

He kissed her head and said "You are my wish come true, baby. I hope you know that."

"So are you, Booth. So are you." Brennan said as she watched the night sky light up.

Brennan who was not an emotional person felt overwhelmed by the music, atmosphere and Booth that she shed a couple of tears. Her heart was filled with so much love and joy for having Booth in her life and sharing this magical night with him and Parker.

Magic lived here and took hold of Brennan's inner child. The wonder of the seeing the Magic Kingdom train depot with the fireworks bursting above it lighting the night sky in a sea of glowing pink smoke took the couples_**'**_ breath away. There was so much wonder and magic that Brennan was speechless. The child's voice continued _**(continuing)**_ to sing over the speakers only added to the emotion of this moving night.

* * *

When the fireworks were over, Parker came back to where Booth and Brennan were sitting.

"Dad! Bones! That was amazing!"

"Parker, I am in complete agreement with you. That was amazing. Thank you both for my surprise. I loved every moment." Brennan said before giving Parker a big hug.

She went over to Booth to give him his hug.

"And I plan on showing you my gratitude later tonight. If you are up for it later and not too tired." She teased.

"Seeley Booth is always ready." Booth growled in her ear.

* * *

Back at their hotel room, Parker could barely keep his eyes open when Booth opened the door.

"Go brush your teeth and get to bed. You got a big day tomorrow. Remember you and your dad are going to see that baseball team so you better rest up." Bones told the sleepy boy.

"Ok, night Bones. 'Night Dad." Parker said to them before heading to his room.

Brennan grabbed for Booth's hand, looked deep into his eyes and walked backwards pulling Booth along into their room.

"Do you want to join me for a quick shower? I feel the need for you to wash off all this sunscreen and dirt from every inch of my body. And then I can return the favor, if you would like." Brennan said with a sultry voice as she trailed her finger from this bottom lip, down his throat and continued down the center of his chest and below.

She bent down slowly and took off her shoes and socks before she crossed her arms over her shirt before taking it off over her head. Brennan then unhooked her khaki shorts before unzipping and slowly slid them down her legs until she was standing in a matching powder blue underwear set.

With one final look at Booth and licking her lips, Brennan turned on her heel and headed into the bathroom to start the shower. She left Booth just staring after her. When Booth came to his senses, he closed this distance between them and shut the bathroom door.

Booth quickly took off his clothing before stepping into the shower with Brennan. Brennan laughed as Booth picked her up to straddle his waist. He gave her a hot wet kiss on her neck.

"Yeah, you do stink! Let's get you clean. Pronto Tonto," Booth said before he dropped Brennan back on her feet and picked up some body wash and began washing her back slowly moving to her front.

"Oh Booth," Brennan moaned.

"Shhhhh..." Booth laughed in a low voice.


	8. If I Never Knew You

**AN: Thank you so much for those that take a quick second to review. I love hearing your thoughts on this little story. Most of all another special thank you to Janet. You always makes me a better writer, especially with commas ;)**

**If I Never Knew You**

The next morning came too early for Seeley Booth, who was currently wrapped in his girlfriend's arms. Booth was a bit sore from their late night shower experience_**,**_ but it was worth it. He tried to untangle himself from Bones without disturbing her too much. She groaned her displeasure as her pillow left the bed.

"Booth, if you know what is good for you, you will get back in this bed," Brennan sleepily said before opening her eyes.

Booth came back to sit on the bed and kissed her forehead. "I will be back in a bit. Mother nature calls."

"I find that to be an acceptable excuse. Now hurry because now I must use the facilities."

When he was done and climbing back in bed, Brennan quickly got out and ran to the restroom and left Booth laughing before he propped himself against the headboard.

Once Brennan got back in bed, Booth pulled her into an embrace so he could freely touch Brennan under the covers in case a certain someone came knocking on the door.

"So, babe, what is the plan today?"

"Well the game starts at 1:05pm, so I was thinking we could order breakfast in, go for a swim, or explore the resort. Then you and Parker go to the game, while I get a massage. I had planned to meet you over there later then go play a little golf or go to Downtown Disney." Brennan said while tracing her fingers around his chest in a way that drove Booth crazy.

"Are you sure you won't join us?"

"Yes, it is important that you and Parker have time with each other without me around. You need to build memories with each other on this trip so you can talk about it over and over again, the way you and Pops talk about the games you went to in the past. Besides, I really hate baseball. I do not see the need to sit through that. I find that I am interested in a faster pace sport such as basketball or hockey."

"God, where were you when I was in high school or college?" Booth laughed as he thought of all the things he would have loved to do with her then.

"Booth, I was in another state and a minor so it was a good thing that we did not meet during that time."

"Ouch! I think you just called me old."

"No, I merely stated that should we have met back then I would have been too young for you and if we did the things that we did in the shower, you would have gone to jail." Brennan said frankly. "But, I would love to role play with you. That is, if you have fantasized about having sex with your tutor in the library." _**haha**_

"Hmmm, I think that could be arranged."

Just as Booth was about to pull Brennan into a deep kiss, there was a knock at the door.

Booth groaned.

"Dad? Bones? Are you guys up yet?" the voice said through the door.

"Come on in," Bones said as she quickly removed her hand from Booth's chest.

Parker opened the door cautiously before coming in.

"I'm hungry, can we order some breakfast or do we have plans?" Parker asked before sitting at the edge of the bed.

"I vote for room service and save going to a breakfast buffet for later," Brennan said.

Both Booth boys seemed to agree with her suggestion.

* * *

The little family, full from their breakfast,_**,**_ made it down to the pool. The pool area was filled with palm trees and hut buildings with thatch roofing. The rooms that had a water view were displayed with multi-colored railings on the balconies. The Animal Kingdom Lodge was well planned and decorated with careful detail; Brennan was truly impressed.

The boys went to get towels from one of the huts while Brennan staked out the better chairs to camp out. She picked three white and green lounge chairs on the first row by the pool before setting their bags on the ground. Brennan pulled out more sunscreen and began applying it when Parker and Booth came back with the needed towels.

"Need help on reaching your back?" Booth leaned over her to grab the bottle from her.

"No, not yet."

Brennan sported a simple black and white bathing suit with a matching white cover. She had a floppy black hat and big sunglasses. She looked like she stepped right out of a magazine. Brennan pulled out her Kindle, to finish reading a book she had been meaning to get to for the past month.

Booth, dressed in a navy blue swim shorts_**,**_ took off his white polo shirt and dropped it in the bag. Parker followed his father's lead and took off his shirt as well before putting on the protective lotion.

Booth couldn't stop staring at his girlfriend. How did he get so lucky to have this wonderful creature that stimulated every section of his world, personally and professionally? It was times like these that Booth wondered what his life would have been like if he had not listened to Cam during the cold case. There were so many variables to consider.

No matter how long it took them to be together, in his heart, Booth knew it was God's plan for them to be together now. This way they were both ready to be open and accept one another.

Booth was so moved by his thoughts that he pulled Brennan up from her seat. He cupped her face and said, "I don't think I told you today that I love you. And tomorrow, I will love you more."

Bones was a little surprised by this declaration, but agreed with him by kissing him back. "I love you too and I promise to try and love you more tomorrow."

At that exact moment, a certain little boy decided to jump in the pool, cannon ball style and splashed the adults.

Booth laughed and ran into the pool after his son creating a larger splash.

Brennan pulled out her cell phone to take pictures of them rough housing in the pool. She couldn't believe how different her life had turned out from the life she expected to live. Here she was at Disney World with her boyfriend and his son. For that boyfriend to be Booth was an overwhelming thought sometimes. They have had their ups and downs before they became a romantic couple. It would be unproductive to think of their time before this relationship as wasted time. This was because they were still forming a foundation built on trust and friendship. Simply put, Brennan was not ready to be in a monogamous relationship nor did she believe in love until the end of last year. Booth taught her so much in their time as partners, friends and now lovers. Brennan felt an unexpected tightening in her chest then felt the tear slip down her cheek. She was thankful for wearing her sunglasses to hide this emotion from the public.

Needing a break, Brennan stood up and took off her robe, hat and glasses. She dove into the pool with complete grace. She swam under the water until she reached Booth. She slid up behind him and dunked him in the water. Parker noticed what Bones was doing so he decided to join in the fun.

"Arghhhh" Booth said as he broke free from his two tormentors.

"You are both in big trouble"

"Dad, no!"

"Booth, I was just having fun," Brennan teased and gave him her best flirty smile

Laughter surrounded the three vacationers. Booth tried to act tough but Brennan's smile turned him into mush. _**{**_He caught up with her easily, grabbed her and pulled her close just when was about to kiss her, Parker dunked both of them.

Brennan came up coughing and spitting out water. Booth was laughing until he saw Bones.

Bones gave him a quick wink. Parker, unaware of what was going on_**,**_ was worried he hurt Bones.

"Bones! Bones! Are you okay? I'm so sorry," Parker apologized.

Brennan acted hurt while Booth surprised Parker as he submerged his son under the water.

When Parker came back up for air, everyone was laughing.

"Okay guys, you have to start getting ready for the game and I have an appointment at the Grand Floridian spa." Brennan reminded them.

* * *

Booth and Parker were seated on the front row of Champion Stadium, getting ready to watch the Atlanta Braves take on the Philadelphia Phillies during a spring training scrimmage. The afternoon was perfect. The sky was a clear blue with big white puffy clouds and there was a slight breeze to keep everyone cool.

Booth was so excited to see Cliff Lee pitch. He couldn't believe his team luck in acquiring him back from Texas. He knew it was too hard to get the time off to go to a real game in Philadelphia but this had to be the next best thing. The stadium was more intimate than Citizens Bank Park. Although he had many fond memories of the games with Pops, he just hadn't had the time, permission, or money to take Parker to one. Bones knew that he dreamed of taking Parker to a Phillies game, and he was touched that she made this happen.

At the beginning of the national anthem, the boys were set for the rest of the game. They had fresh popcorn, large lemonades, two bags of peanuts and cracker jacks and three hot dogs each.

* * *

During the 4th inning, Parker turned to his dad. "You know, I am a bit sad that Bones didn't want to join us but really glad we got to spend some time with just you."

"Me too, pal."

Booth grabbed a handful of popcorn when Parker gave him the best compliment ever.

"Dad, this really is the best vacation ever and it is only Sunday! It's not because of all the cool things were are doing,"

"It's not?"

"No, it's because I get to spend time with you and Bones."

"I know what you mean, Bub. I love spending time with the both of you, too."

Parker just smiled, thrilled that his father loved Bones as much as he did.

"Dad, look, there is a hidden Mickey in left field. You have to text Bones!"

"Alright"

**Babe, found a hidden Mickey at the ballpark.**

**Great, that makes 7 we have found. Tell Parker "great job" for me – Bones**

**You got it. I miss you.**

**Miss you too. Now quit texting me and enjoy the game. See you in an hour. – Bones**

**I love you, Bones. **

**I love you too, Booth – Bones**

Booth put away the phone in his pocket.

"You have a goofy grin on your face again." Parker laughed. "HA! I said Goofy!"

Booth laughed, "That was not funny."

Booth laughed some more thinking how similar Brennan's and Parker's humor was sometimes on the smallest things.


	9. Once Upon A Dream

**Once Upon A Dream**

Bones was to meet the father and son duo at Downtown Disney. Brennan had her heart set going to Ghirardelli® Soda Fountain & Chocolate Shop to share The Earthquake. It was made of eight scoops of ice cream, eight toppings, fresh bananas, whipped cream, chopped almonds, decadent chocolate chips and cherries. Parker found it when he saw it on the Travel Channel "best places to pig out" show. Since then Brennan wanted to make Parker's wish come true with sharing this calorie-busting treat.

Brennan was relaxed after a nice massage and facial. Although this was something that she never would have done before, she felt the need to do something different since her usual vacations were in a foreign country in a dig. This however felt refreshing because she felt revived and looked radiant.

She noticed the boys first. Parker was so happy and laughing at something his father said. Booth looked very handsome in his blue polo shirt. She noticed that a few other shoppers noticed Booth as well. Brennan, who was not one for jealousy, felt the need to stake her claim, as Angela would put it, on her man. She got up from her seat and walked over to the pair.

When Booth saw her, he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up a bit with one twirl around in a circle before putting her back on the ground for a hello kiss. They looked very much like a prince and his future princess finally having their Happily Ever After.

Some spectators looked on with glee while a few others looked on with envy at these two beautiful people enjoying a moment.

"God, I missed you!" Booth said before kissing her again.

"Mmmm, I missed you too."

"Again, hello, minor is present"

"Shut it!" Booth laughed as he ruffled the hair on his son.

"Parker, I have already reviewed the next item on our agenda and I must say, I am down for the challenge."

"Up, Bones, up for the challenge," Parker giggled. "What are we waiting for?"

Parker pulled both adults into the ice cream and candy store.

* * *

"Ugh"

"Oh, boy"

"Totally not cool" Parker groaned.

"We should never do this again, ever." Bones complained while she held her stomach. "Parker, it might be best if you do not mention this activity to your mother. I am not sure she will allow you to spend additional time with me after this."

"Are you kidding me? This was awesome. You were so cool! But, maybe I shouldn't have had those last 2 bites!" Parker said.

"You mean those last 20!" Booth said.

"Yeah, maybe," Parker agreed. "So where do we go now?"

"Well since food is out of the question for a while. I thought we could go play some little, I mean miniature golf," Brennan suggested.

"Awesome! I am so going to take you both down," Booth teased them.

"Really? You think you can beat me, Booth?" Brennan challenged.

"Yes, yes I do!"

"Let's put that to the test."

"Okay, if I lose. I will let you drive but if I win I get a month's worth of those Thai massages."

"No, I will choose my reward for a later date," Brennan said with just a hint of mystery.

Booth knew that Brennan wouldn't request anything too crazy. Plus, if it was anything like their previous bets, it would be sexual in nature. "Okay, I can agree to that. If I win, you will try the pie here." Booth said as he extended his arm out for a handshake.

Booth grabbed her hand then pulled her into a kiss then grabbed his son and kissed the top of his head.

* * *

Competition was nothing new to Booth and Brennan. They always pushed each other because nothing was done half way. Miniature golf was no exception. Brennan was not a trash talker like Booth but she had his son on her side.

As they neared the 9th hole, Booth and Brennan were tied.

"Double or nothing, Babe?"

"Booth, I do not like the phrase you just used due to your past. I will, however, let it go since there is nothing of monetary value at stake. Promise me should you feel the need to gamble that you will locate a GA meeting or at least talk to me. Now, if you feel comfortable with the statistics to make that kind of wager. When in fact, you are not privy yet to my reward until I win?"

"I promise Bones. But I like these odds and my back needs those magic fingers after this vacation!"

Brennan smiled smugly before she gave a high five to Parker. The family continued through the rest of the golf course with more teasing. Parker laughed so hard on the 17th hole, his eighth putt finally met its goal. Booth and Brennan were neck and neck. Booth had a one stroke lead going into the last hole.

Tension was high at the starting area for the 18th hole. Brennan and Booth waited while Parker continued the worst game of his life.

"You know, laughing and a belly full of ice cream is just not good for my game. I will demand a rematch later in the week, Dad." Parker laughed again.

"You got it, Bub. Now move out of the way so I can win this game and set up my appointment with Bones to fix my back with her magic fingers."

Booth took his stance over his golf ball after he took a couple of practice swings. He took a quick look back at Brennan. Brennan bit her bottom lip with just a hint of concentration as she analyzed Booth's posture.

Booth inhaled quickly and lost his train of thought. Brennan took her place in his mind with that one little act of her mouth which reminded him of their first night together on New Year's Eve. This change caused him to miss a simple shot. It took Booth 3 strokes to finish the hole.

As Brennan took her place on the 18th hole, she was focused. She struck the ball and watched it glide through the green carpet and bounce off the back of the edge and plop into the cup.

"YAY! Bones that was awesome! You totally beat Dad!" Parker jumped up and down and laughed even more at his father's face.

Booth was shocked, Bones made a hole-in-one right in front of him. His mouth was wide open when Brennan came over to him. She placed her hand under his chin to help him close his mouth.

"I won."

"But..But…"

"No take backs or changies"

"I know that, but… but.. what did you win?"

She leaned into his personal space, "I will tell you when the time is right. I hope you will approve."

With that, Brennan bent down to pick up her bag from the ground and walked away with Parker to return the clubs. Booth watched as Brennan added a little extra sway to her hips as if to tease him.

* * *

Booth, still shocked at the events from a couple of minutes ago, opened the passenger door of the rental car for Brennan before walking around to the other side. Parker, who quickly got in the backseat, was getting tired and tried to hide his yawn.

"Bones, what do we have planned next?" he said unable to keep his yawn away from his question.

"Well, I don't know about you both, but I could really use a nap. I seem to have used a lot of energy beating your father at miniature golf," Brennan said with a twinkle in her eye.

"HA! Okay you two, back to the hotel for a quick nap and we will play the rest of the evening by ear," Booth exclaimed as he started to car to go back to their hotel.

Once everyone was inside the room, Parker fell on the sofa before taking off his shoes and was quickly asleep. Brennan went over to untie his shoes and slid them off then covered him with a blanket.

"Booth, I would like it if you would take a nap with me. I find that I am able to fall asleep more quickly when you hold me now."

Booth grinned then led Bones to their bedroom. The each took off their shoes and got into the newly made bed. Booth reached for a blanket to cover them in case hands started moving and a son came knocking like he did that morning. Booth loved this quiet time with Brennan as they slowed down enough from their days to just enjoy to simple pleasure of being in each other's company. Booth pulled her tight against him. Brennan snuggled up against his hard body and dragged her left leg over his leg before she spoke again.

"Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you really mean I could have anything with my winning at miniature golf?"

"Bones, you know I do. I would try my hardest to give you anything you desire," Booth said as he traced his fingers up her arm. She leaned into him to kiss his lips softly. Brennan was a bit unsure of Booth's reaction to her request as they hadn't approached this subject as a couple. Brennan tried to work up her courage to ask for what she had really wanted.

"Booth, I have come to the conclusion that I still have a strong desire to procreate with you. I want to have your baby."


	10. Circle Of Life

**Circle Of Life**

"_Booth, I have come to the conclusion that I still have a strong desire to procreate with you. I want to have your baby."_

Booth held his breath. He was not sure what happened. Brennan said she wanted a baby. They hadn't talked about this since before his brain tumor was discovered. He just assumed that she no longer wanted a baby. Booth was afraid to move even so much as blink but then blurted out the first thing that came to his head.

"Are you, um, pregnant?"

"No, I am not. Would that be a bad thing?"

"No. No. But this would change everything."

"Yes, it would." Brennan said as she felt herself get more and more uneasy the way Booth was responding to her wish. This was definitely not going the way she planned. Brennan made a mistake. Booth did not want a child with her and that was evident just by the look on his face. It was all a bit much for Brennan and she needed to physically put some space between them.

"You know what, forget it Booth. It is obvious you do not want to have a child with me."

Brennan pulled away from Booth's embrace and began to get out of the bed. Booth wondered what the hell just happened as Brennan placed her feet on the ground. He reached around her waist and dragged her back to bed. She fell back against him as he moved over her.

"Bones, I want you to listen carefully. I don't ever want you to think I don't want a baby with you. I would love to have a little boy or girl with your eyes and brains. I just want to make sure this is what you want this early in our relationship because this will change everything; our working partnership and our new relationship. This change will not be just you and me. It will be the squints and Parker. I love you, how could I not want to show that love we have for each other to the rest of the world in a tiny baby with our DNA," Booth said as he caressed her face and moved the hair out of her face. Brennan's eyes started to glisten with unshed tears.

"You want a baby?"

"Yeah, Bones. I want a baby with you. I want ten million babies with you," he said as he pulled her into a kiss and tasted her salty lips as those tears fell.

"Booth, it is physically impossible and just plain crazy," Brennan laughed and cried with Booth.

"I know, babe, I know," Booth said holding her close. "Do you want to start right now?" Booth asked as his hips pushed into hers. He spread her legs apart and maneuvered his body on top of her as he allowed his full weight to be on top of her slender body.

"I am not ovulating right now so it would be impossible for you to impregnate me at this time." Bones looked at him and saw the teasing glint in his eyes. "However, I do believe we should practice. I have heard that my hips should be elevated and tilted up at a 45 degree angle after you ejaculate to allow gravity…"

Booth did not let Bones finish her lesson as he rolled her under him to begin their practice run.

* * *

It was a late start the next morning as the trio rushed out of the hotel to the next park on their list. Booth was on cloud nine after last night's conversation. A baby. It was strange that his dream of them as a couple and starting a family was coming back full circle. Yes, she wasn't pregnant now, but they are on the same page and that was a miracle all by itself.

As Brennan did on their first day, she took a picture of their parking space and Parker before they entered Epcot.

Parker wanted to go on Mission Space before the day got away from them. Since the second part of the park was not open yet, they got in the wilder line for the ride. Parker didn't want the watered down version of the ride. Booth was a bit apprehensive to see if his son could tolerate the attraction.

"Dad, this is gonna be so cool!" Parker said excitedly as they passed the different space memorabilia in the queue.

There were sections of spaceships and space stations. Booth was amazed at the level at the detail Disney had for their hotels, rides and parks.

"Parker, look - a hidden Mickey by the computer monitor over there," Brennan pointed out.

"That makes 39," Parker added.

Booth just smiled at his girlfriend and son. Yeah, he really did want to have a baby with Bones. She was going to be a wonderful mother. He smiled at his memory of her with Andy and how she was with Parker. Brennan took that moment to steal a glance over at Booth who had a far-away look in his eye with his slight smile.

She slipped her hand into Booth's hand and squeezed lightly while she was still talking to Parker. Booth's heart filled with love for this woman who became his best friend and love of his life.

"Should we be worried that there are signs everywhere that say if you are prone to motion sickness to get the hell out of here?" Booth asked.

"Booth, while there are some people that cannot handle this type of amusement ride, I find that you would not be one of them."

"How do you know that?"

"You were not sick in the zero gravity flight when we were investigating the astronaut's death." Bones said point blank.

"What about him?" he pointed at Parker.

"Parker can handle this. I know he can," she said as she gave a quick squeeze on Parker's shoulder.

"Come on, we are next!" Parker dragged Brennan through the line and into the 'spaceship'.

"Ladies and gentlemen please fasten your seat belts."

The threesome did as they were instructed as well as a single rider. The rider said his hello as the voice instructed them who would be captain, commander, and navigators.

"5…4…3…2…1… BLAST OFF"

The whole compartment started spinning faster and faster. The G-forces were pulling on everyone one as the simulation ride took them to Mars.

Booth and Parker were laughing. The other rider was getting way into his 'role' as a navigator. Brennan unfortunately, was uncharacteristically quiet. In fact, she grabbed onto Booth's leg and dug her fingers into his thigh. Booth tensed up as he tried to steal a glance at her but Brennan tucked in her head to her chest. Her face was completely white. The more the ride went on the worse Brennan felt. She just wanted to get out of there because she was having a hard time breathing and she felt great pressure in her chest. She tried to calm herself down and hold off the panic that started to set in her body.

"It's okay, baby," Booth tried to sooth her over the music and sound of the ride. He pulled off her hand from his leg and held it tightly.

The music got louder and the ride started to slow down signaling the end of the ride. Once both sides of the door opened, the rider and Parker got out of their sides while Booth helped Bones out of her seat belt.

"Come on Bones, let's get out of here." Booth eased Brennan out of the chamber and held on to her as she got her legs back. Parker, who was waiting for them at the exit, grew concerned at the way his father was walking with Bones.

"Dad?"

"Hey bub, let's get out of here and get some fresh air okay?"

"Bones? You okay?"

"Yes, Parker, I am. It seems that I should have listened to that actor on the TV and taken the milder version of this attraction." Bones said weakly.

As they walked out of the doors, Booth gently pushed Brennan to sit down at a nearby bench.

Parker was not happy that his choice of ride caused Bones to feel ill. "Bones, I'm sorry. We don't have to go on any more rides. I'm sorry."

"Parker, this isn't your fault. I heard the risks and made my own decisions to ride with you and your father. But I do want to thank you."

"Why?"

"Thanks to you, I now know that my stomach cannot handle simulation rides."

"Bub, here is some money, can you get Bones some water?" Booth pulled out a $10 bill and gave it to his son.

Parker took the money and ran to the vendor. Booth sat next to Bones and pulled her into his arms. He placed a quick kiss on her temple.

"Feeling better baby?"

"Yes, thank you"

"How about we take it easy and tour the world? We can finally explore China?" Booth teased.

Brennan laughed, "So Mr. Booth, do you know what the fine is for…" Booth laughed and kissed her into silence.

"Seriously?" Parker laughed.

The family picked up their belongings and started their walk toward China.


	11. Reflection

**AN:** Sorry for the delay in this update, I hope you are still interested in reading this story. I would love to hear from you and know your thoughts as to what you think of the characters. As always I want to give a special thank you to ProfeJMarie, for her wonderful thoughts and comma checks for this novice writer.

**Reflection**

Parker led the way with Booth and Brennan holding hands as they strolled into Mexico. They stopped in front of the Mayan pyramid surrounded by lots of lush trees and greenery. It was the perfect backdrop for a picture. Booth pulled Bones into his arms and posed for some pictures that Parker took. On the final pictures Booth made a goofy face behind Bones however Bones was on to him and pinched his rear.

A load yelp could be heard while Parker took the perfect picture of Booth's crazy face as Bones smiled very sweetly.

Parker let out a snort and doubled over from laughter.

"That was totally awesome! Dad, this is the best picture EVER! I can't wait to put it on Facebook."

"Facebook? What does that mean?" Brennan asked.

"Facebook? Why are you going on Facebook?" his father grilled him.

"What's wrong with Facebook?" Parker challenged.

"You are too young to be on there. There might be stalkers or God knows who else following you!"

"Dad, my profile is completely private and Mom "monitors" it as well," Parker said using air quotes.

"I only have 10 friends on there. Trust me, I know to keep everything hidden. You taught me well. If you want I will give you my login and password so you can check on me," Parker reasoned.

"Uh, okay. Yeah, give me that later."

"What is Facebook?" Brennan asked again.

Booth looks at her and mumbles "I'll explain later."

* * *

As the day progressed, the little family spent their timestrolling through the various countries. They explored each country at EPCOT. They ate small local snacks from each location such as pretzels and strudel in Germany, sushi in Japan, pot stickers in China, and chocolate croissants in France.

When they arrived in England, Booth just smiled and pulled Brennan closer to him. Booth led Bones to the little pub where they ordered a couple of local beers while Parker took pictures nearby.

"Do you remember our case in London?" Booth asked as he nuzzled her neck.

"Yes, I find that I am still saddened about the death of a colleague."

"Yeah, me too. But I am glad that you didn't, you know, do it with him," he said before taking a long sip of his beer.

"Yes, I am as well. You know, Detective Pritchard gave me some very good advice about you and I wish I would have listened sooner."

"Really? And what did Pritch say?"

"She said that I should climb the mountain which was a metaphor for having sex with you."

Booth laughed, "I guessed that."

Booth pulled her chair closer to his and gave Bones a quick kiss. "God I love you, Baby! You have no idea how happy you make me."

"Oh I have an idea," Brennan said as she glanced down to his crotch area.

A hearty laugh erupted from Booth.

"No, well yes, but no that is not the only reason you make me happy. You are my best friend and you love me as I love you. You love my son and he loves you. We are going to try for a baby. Life just couldn't get any better right now."

Brennan just stared at Booth's mini speech. He gave her some things that she needed to process. She was about to say something when Parker came running up.

"Bones, you wanted a picture with Piglet, right? Well they have a line over in that shop right now for him and Tigger. Come on let's go." He pulled her from her chair and practically dragged her into the store. Booth just shook his head and laughed again while he watched his girlfriend try to keep up with his son.

Once inside the store they went quickly through the line and each took their pictures with the 100 Acre Wood characters. Booth somehow managed to sneak a couple of minutes away to purchase a little surprise for Bones.

As they came they rested by a gazebo that had a Beatles cover band, Booth slid the gift bag over to Bones.

"I thought this would be a good little present for you."

Brennan pulled out a miniature plush Piglet and smiled up at Booth.

"It seemed to me that Jasper could use a little friend and I thought Piglet was up for the job," Booth explained.

"Thank you, Booth," Brennan said as she continued to stare at the pink stuffed animal.

* * *

The rest of the day sped by with the trio going to the other attractions EPCOT had to offer from"Honey I Shrunk the Kids", to "Soarin'" then to "The Seas with Nemo and Friends". They were part of "Turtle Talk with Crush", from Finding Nemo. Parker was one of the lucky participants who got to ask a question about how old was Crush and Squirt, Crush's son.

Parker was so thrilled, that he grinned from ear to ear. This was the best trip he had ever been on. He was not only happy that he got to spend more time with his dad but with Bones too. That was just the icing on the cake. She was one of the coolest adults he had even known.

Booth and Brennan both reminisced as they walked through the aquarium, which reminded the couple of a previous case of theirs. Parker overheard the part where Booth was amazed that Bones dived with sharks. This reiterated Brennan's coolness factor with Parker and jumped her 10,000 points. They made plans for their next family vacation to go to the beach so they could go snorkeling to see the sea creatures up close. Parker grabbed both Booth and Brennan's hands as they explored the rest of the aquarium. He knew it was a little kid thing to do but he didn't care. He loved these two people and wanted them to know it.

Booth was taken back a little with Parker's display of affection. Booth got a little choked up thinking about how fast Parker was growing up. He didn't want his Dad to hug him much anymore. It was heartwarming to know that Parker wanted to hold his father's hand every now and then. Booth turned away so Parker wouldn't see his eyes getting a bit watery.

It was becoming dark and the main attraction of the night, IllumiNations: Reflections of Earth would be starting in 45 minutes. They decided that they wanted to view it in front of England to enjoy some beer and get a seat. It was the fireworks and water show in the center of the World Showcase Lagoon.

"I am not gonna miss anything good this time," Booth said referring to missing the opening of the bridge from their London trip and their front row seats for the show.

While everyone was getting situated before the show started_**,**_ Brennan took this time to reflect. She had read the back story to this park's finale. So much has changed and yet they were still the same. The underline importance of her thoughts coincided with the show that just had started.

Chaos.

Order.

Meaning.

Those three words represented her troubled life and those were the three acts of Illuminations that were put to breathtaking fireworks filled with brilliant bursts of fire, and a moving musical score. Brennan felt her mind remove itself from the evening activities and begin her reflection.

Her life was full of _chaos_ when she was in foster care. She pulled herself from that to create _order_ in her life with school and work. Everything fit into perfect little boxes in her mind as she moved through life. It wasn't until Booth that he gave her deeper _meaning_ to her ordered life. He brought meaning. Now, it wasn't just a professional meaning, he gave her personal meaning. He gave her a new order in life. Bones had never been alone since she met Seeley Booth. Even when they were not a couple and were with other people, they were never alone. Their partnership was meaningful and with purpose, their friendship was meaningful and with purpose, and now their love was meaningful and with purpose.

As the music filled the night with beautiful whites, pinks, oranges, blues and greens from the fireworks bursting against the dark lagoon, Brennan felt a peace come over her that she had never felt. It was close to the feeling of Booth's arms wrapped around her.

Acknowledgement.

"I found my reason," she muttered to herself.__

Booth who barely heard her, turned to look at her. He found her with tears in her eyes that were unshed but a smile on her face. She noticed Booth's hand covering her own. Worried lines etched his face as his eyes searched hers as he tried to see what caused the sudden tears.

Brennan's red rimmed blue eyes, snapped up to his chocolate brown eyes. She cradled his face and leaned into him.

"I found my reason, Booth"

"What reason?"

"Marriage. I found my reason to get married. So Booth, will you marry me?"


	12. So This is Love

**AN: This is the last update before my very own Disney World trip which I should be packing for since we leave tomorrow morning! However the magic of Disney and B&B took priority over packing for our trip. I know it is short but I hope you like it. I would love to hear from you. Special thanks to everyone who always reviews. You are all very special to me and continue to give me the confidence to write. Janet, you are my hero as always! **

**So This is Love**

"_Marriage. I found my reason to get married. So Booth, will you marry me?"_

The fireworks exploded in against the black lagoon, music blared through the speakers and Booth didn't notice any of it after Bones' question.

If he thought he was speechless when his girlfriend told him of her wager of having a baby with him, he would have said he was a Chatty Cathy. Dr. Temperance Brennan firm believer that marriage was a antiquated ritual, had just proposed to Seeley Booth.

His heart stopped. He thought he was having a heart attack because the only way he could have heard this correctly was if he were dead and standing in an alternate universe.

Brennan observed a plethora of emotions run through Booth's eyes. Brennan was not scared and stood her ground looking straight into the eyes of the man she loved and yes, wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

"We should talk about this more at the hotel. I will let you process this request," Brennan said as she slipped her hand into his left and caressed his ring finger.

The smoke filled air stung Booth's eyes or at least that was what he told himself.

"Dad, are we leaving or going to the Magic Kingdom? They are open until 2 in the morning? That is just wicked crazy! Can you …" Parker talked and walked ahead of them as they battled the crowds to leave.

"We are going back to the hotel, Parker. We have an early morning at Animal Kingdom ahead of us and I want to ensure that we have proper rest," Bones filled in.

Booth nodded his agreement. The faster they got out of the park the faster they could have this talk to clarify what Bones had just asked.

* * *

It was another quiet ride back to the hotel for the little family. Parker ran to the room to take a shower to get rid of the dirt from the day.

Bones turned toward the balcony and reached for Booth's hand.

"Do you still need time to process my question, Booth?" Brennan started the difficult conversation.

"So let me get this straight. You want to marry me?"

Bones opened her mouth to answer when Booth held up his hand. She quickly closed her mouth and tucked bottom lip to help prevent her from interrupting him.

"You, want to stand in front of God and promise your life to me and my son? You want to have a marriage and child with me? You want a house, white picket fence, family barbeque in the backyard, the whole enchilada?" Booth tried to sort out and looked into his partner's eyes.

Booth kept staring at her with his deep mahogany eyes.

"Do you want my answer now?"

"Yes"

"Okay, I just wanted to be sure since you hushed me."

Booth sat in the chair and pulled her to sit on his lap as he realized his need to touch her, hold her with this change in their short romantic relationship. She turned in his lap so she faced him. She took both of her hands and put them on either sides of his face so they could really look at each other.

" I want to marry you. I want to have a baby with you that will have your last name. I want to guarantee that you will ALWAYS have a place in our future offspring's life legally. I want to be bound by law not by your God. I don't want the picket fence nor am I sure about a house, although, we may need to discuss our living arrangements if we are going to reproduce and have Parker on the weekends.

"You gave me a reason to want to raise our children in a two parent household. Although, my teenage years were less than stellar, I loved having a mother and father under one roof. I want to share my life with you in every way." Brennan said with tears falling from her eyes as she spoke the truth.

Booth pushed her bangs out of her face and tucked them behind her ear. He pulled her closer to him to give her a slow innocent kiss.

"You aren't doing this because it is something I want?"

"No, I would never do something like that."

Both of them laughed. Booth rose suddenly and almost dropped Brennan on the floor. He caught her and bent down on one knee.

"Temperance Brennan, I have loved you for so long. Before you the only thing good in my life was my son. You brought meaning and purpose. We are soul mates in every sense of the word. You are my other half. Without you, I am just half a man. With you I can conquer the world and I can climb the highest mountain. I could survive anything as long as I know you are mine and next to me. Bones, would you do be the honor of becoming my wife?"

Booth held her hand and looked up for an answer to his question that he knew would be the answer he always dreamed about.

"Yes, but we need to talk about the location because I although I am agreeing to marry you, I really rather not do it in a church…Uh..mmmm" Booth quickly kissed Brennan in mid sentence.

The newly engaged couple kissed in the moonlight against the Florida stars as they both thought of the next stages in their lives together.


	13. When You Wish Upon a Star

**AN: **** Okay so real life got in the way. Disney was amazing and can't wait to plan our next trip next year. A special thanks to Janet who always is there for me. Thank you to everyone reading this saga as we have come to the end. I loved writing it. I look forward to your thoughts.**

**When You Wish Upon a Star**

_The newly engaged couple kissed in the moonlight against the Florida stars as they both thought of the next stages in their lives together. _

The next couple of days of their vacation passed in a blur for the family. Booth and Brennan didn't tell Parker yet of the change in their relationship since they wanted to keep this secret just between them as they did when they first started dating.

Booth and Brennan stole kisses from each other and gave intimate touches with knowing glances when Parker was not looking. Booth's favorite place to kiss was her ring finger on her left hand. He knew that she would not be opposed to wearing an engagement ring, something simple he decided. When he got back to DC, he would look for a ring that would be perfect for her.

During their last full day in Florida, they found themselves shopping again at Downtown Disney. Parker wanted to get a few items for his mother and Drew. Booth looked for gifts for Michelle since he was her honorary uncle. Booth was shocked at the merchandise that was at the World of Disney store. Booth smiled to himself when his eyes landed on the perfect engagement ring for his Bones.

Booth smiled and took the ring to the counter to purchase when he heard Bones' laughter.

"Parker, there is no possible way I am going to allow you to eat that lollipop by yourself. It says here there are 32 servings. Your mother would have a horse!" Bones laughed.

"Umm, here I will take that, it is a surprise for my … my…" he said as he pocketed his bag just seconds before Bones and Parker came up next to him.

"Booth, did you buy something?" Brennan inquired.

"No, I was just asking for a good place to eat around here that didn't involve sugar" Booth lied with ease.

"Yes, Fulton's is wonderful. It is a little more upscale but the food is to die for!" the counter girl said.

"Yes, I heard they have excellent lobster bisque," Brennan concurred.

"Then Fulton's it is! Let's go," Booth exclaimed as he started to usher Brennan out of the store. He turned around and mouthed a 'thank you' to the girl.

"Have a magical day, sir."

* * *

Brennan was looking over the menu at Fulton's when their waiter came back to take their order. Booth who was a bit lax in focus couldn't for the life of him concentrate on the task at hand.

Brennan noticed that Booth was not acting like himself ordered for him as well as herself and Parker. All through lunch, they laughed and talked about their favorite parts of the trip. Parker already had decided they were coming back again next spring break because this was the perfect vacation. Brennan suggested the cruise and park option for their next trip. Booth wondered if that would actually take place if she was pregnant or if they would have a newborn to take care of at that time.

"Booth, are you okay? Your attention span is lacking at the moment," Brennan observed.

"Yeah, babe, I'm better than I ever thought possible," Booth answered sincerely.

"Dad, can we go back to the hotel and take a quick nap before heading to Animal Kingdom? I am so full I need to recharge my batteries," Parker said with a yawn.

"That sounds like a great plan," as they packed up and signed for their check.

They headed back to the hotel in silence as they all reflected on the past week. Booth was grinning ear to ear. For him, life was perfect. He had his son with him on a vacation with Bones. Bones. His girlfriend, no she moved from that role to his future wife, the future mother to his child or children. Yeah, life was good.

Brennan, too, was smiling. She had made her family. Booth had once said there is more than one type of family, however now, Booth moved from that "other" category to the one of a complete traditional family unit. Her silent dreams of belonging were coming true.

Parker, well Parker, was on top of the world. He was at Disney World with two of his three favorite people in the world. They had made plans to come back which means Bones was here to stay. She never broke her promise. Yeah, life was pretty sweet at the moment.

* * *

Booth pulled Brennan into his arms as they rested on the couch while Parker took a nap. Booth kissed each of Brennan's fingers with a light brush of his lips. He proceeded to place a soft kiss on the inside palm of her left hand. He placed the silver three band ring onto her finger.

"Dream. Wish. Believe. You made me do all three. Marry me," he whispered in her ear.

"Yes"

Brennan stared at her ring finger as it was adorned with a trio of glittering bands of black and white. The inside of each ring band was engraved with a unique word that Booth spoke "Dream," "Wish," and "Believe." The top and bottom ring bands featured black sparkling stones while the middle ring band was set with shimmering white stones that showcased the famous silhouette of Mickey's face and ears.

"I thought this would be a simple reminder that when you wish, dreams do come true."

"It is perfect."

Booth pulled his fiancée tight into his embrace and kissed her with all the love and passion he felt for her.

* * *

_**A few years later…..**_

A brown haired little girl was lifted on her daddy's strong shoulders so she could see the castle her big brother told her about. It was a magical castle because it was there that a king and queen decided they loved each enough to join their kingdoms together to become one and where everyone's dream came true… at least that was what Prince Parker told Princess Reese.


End file.
